Roz Washington
Roz Washington 'is a recurring character on Glee. She is the coach of the Cheerios and the Synchronized Swimming team at McKinley High in Lima, Ohio. She made her first appearance in Yes/No, the tenth episode of Season Three and her last appearance was in Jagged Little Tapestry, the third episode of Season Six. She is portrayed by NeNe Leakes. Biography Roz is first seen after what is presumed as Sam's first meeting with the team. She was an Olympian and won Bronze at the 2008 Beijing Olympics for Individual Synchronized Swimming. It can be assumed that she is quite a strict coach. S3= Yes/No Roz is first introduced as the new coach of the synchronized swimming team at William McKinley High School. Later it seems that she let her students and New Directions perform ''We Found Love in her pool for Will's proposal to Emma. The Spanish Teacher Principal Figgins enlists Roz to help coaching the Cheerios, much to Sue Sylvester's dismay. Claiming that Sue's cheerleading routines are far too outdated, Roz instructs the group to perform a more modern style, and the cheerleaders, including Becky Jackson, seem to prefer this new approach. Later, Roz discovers that Sue intends to raise a child, which she opposes, insisting that Sue is "too old" to be a mother. Big Brother Principal Figgins informs Sue that he is instating Roz as Co-Coach of the Cheerios due to Sue's lack of effort to make it to Regionals. This adds to the rivalry between the two women, and Roz makes another remark about Sue's baby to be born in adulthood and with a profession. Choke Roz overhears Santana making a comment about Shannon's black eye, gossiping that it comes from Cooter, her husband, beating her. She tells the girls off because domestic violence isn't a matter to joke about. She teams up with Sue and together they give the girls an assignment to perform songs that empower woman to get out of an abusive relationship. But she is shocked by their rendition of Cell Block Tango, saying that they're crazy and she agrees with Sue in saying that they've failed to understand the reality of abuse and the point of the assignment. She is present when Shannon confesses that Cooter hit her, and she asks why she didn't get out of the house because she could easily have beaten him back. Nationals Roz is shown to be angry because, since the New Directions won their competition, Sue gets to stay head coach of the Cheerios. Goodbye Roz congratulates Sue on helping the glee club win Nationals, as well as the Cheerios. She then proposes that the two of them make it their goal next year to get Principal Figgins fired because he's growing corrupt. As she leaves her office she makes another joke towards Sue's age and the baby. |-| S4= Sweet Dreams Roz Washington returns to McKinley, from training the North Korea swim team with Dennis Rodman, in order to take over the Cheerios after Sue's departure. She begins to become suspicious by the fact that Blaine is now co-captain, and assumes that he was the one who caused the gunshot to go off, causing Becky to become defensive. Roz then makes the two sign an oath to not to do anything to get on her bad side and/or make her look stupid. Lights Out In this episode, Roz is first seen talking to the Cheerios about things like rib removal, which concerns Blaine because of her dubious manner. Meanwhile, when Becky tells Sue she wants her to return as a coach, she is hurt by the way Roz treats her individually. Roz is seen yelling at Becky, and is still convinced that Becky is Sue's adult child. She is present during Sue's solo, Little Girls, training the Cheerios. Roz is seen infuriated as she takes Becky into Principal Figgins' office when she mentions that Becky calls her "Coach Chocolate Pie" and churlishly demands Figgins to do something about it as she storms out of the room. All or Nothing Roz is seen in her office as she hears loud banging on the door, yelling to tell the person to come in, but when she opens the door, she sees Brittany banging on the wall with a hammer, as she is nailing 95 reasons of why she is quitting the Cheerios. Roz looks concerned and decides to read the reasons herself. She then looks at Brittany, curious to what she is doing, as she soaks her Cheerios uniform and sets it on fire, causing Roz to cower and worry about her trying to set her hair on fire. She splashes water to slack the fire. |-| S5= Love, Love, Love After having been promoted to principal, Sue calls both Roz and Will into her office. Roz fears that Sue will fire her, seeing as she took over the Cheerios after Sue was fired. She admits that there are a lot of things Sue could call her out for, like taking performance enhancing drugs in order to get her bronze medal, committing credit card fraud and stealing her car, a Lexus. When joining them in her office, Sue reveals that she wants the Cheerios and the Glee Club to be successful and won't fire either Roz or Will if they manage to win another National Championship. Tina in the Sky with Diamonds The day after prom, Roz grabs Bree's ponytail and brings her to Sue Sylvester's office. While she thinks the stunt Bree pulled on Tina was highly entertaining, she requests for her to learn that such behavior has consequences and suggests her to be suspended. When instead Sue promotes Bree to Head Cheerio, offers to buy her a Le Car and praises her for finding an entirely new way to terrorize the Glee Club, Roz is shocked and states that only last week Sue wanted the New Directions to win Nationals. Sue explains that the Glee Club was always at its best when they had an enemy, previously herself, at this school. City of Angels Roz returns from the Cheerios' Nationals competition with a first place trophy, which she triumphantly brings with her to Principal Sue's office. Sue admits she didn't think Roz had it in her to take the Cheerios to Nationals and pull off a first place win. Roz tells Sue she isn't the only reason for the Cheerios' success. Sue thinks Roz is being a little arrogant at this point and tells Roz she can only be so smug after she has won 16 more National competitions. However, as a result of her win, Roz is permitted to continue coaching the Cheerios. Roz wheels her trophy out of Sue's office and tells Will she will be celebrating this summer at her cottage in Saint Tropez. |-| S6= Jagged Little Tapestry In Sue’s office; Roz, along with Sue, Tina and Quinn are interrogating Becky's boyfriend Darrell. Roz confuses Becky, and Sue's daughter's Robin. When Sue explains that they are not the same person, Roz looks stunned. When Sue continues about how her sister, Becky (her best friend) and Robin have Down Syndrome, Roz repeats what she said, astonished by how the closest people have Down Syndrome. She sits down and listens, portraying a variety of emotions as the interrogation happens. This episode marks her final appearance on the show. Trivia *Won Bronze Medal for Individual Synchronized Swimming at the 2008 Olympic Games in Beijing. *Had a threesome with Michael Phelps. *Had noodles with the president. *Had an aunt who was in an abusive relationship. (Choke) *Thinks she's a better coach than Sue. *Like Sue, she usually calls people by aliases. *Calls herself a "child of the ghetto." (Sweet Dreams) *Allegedly took performance enhancing drugs when competing at the 2008 Olympic Games. (Love, Love, Love) Quotes Gallery 007499.jpg rozwashingtonpic.png best-glee-quotes-f.jpg glee3rozwashington.jpg glee-chord-overstreet-nene-leakes.jpg NeNe Leakes.jpg nene-leakes-episode-2-glee-400x295.jpg Roz+Washington+Glee+Season+4+Episode+22+RJ-wL-ZNwN4l.jpg rozwa.png roz.png Coach Roz (Glee Season 5x13).jpg roz.jpg